


Kuroo Tetsurou was (Obviously) Never a Boy Scout

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru wants to try something a little new, and Tetsurou can't help but be a little apprehensive.</p><p>(With good reason, it turns out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo Tetsurou was (Obviously) Never a Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr -oikuro + awkward bondage for the first time- and I was like, "WELL, THIS IS ONE WAY TO DEAL WITH WRITER'S BLOCK, RIGHT."
> 
> (Even though I have one standing Iwaaka sin piece, two gift fics, and the next chapter of "We're Not Heroes" to finish up, I was looking up 'bondage for beginners' with my internship time yesterday instead.)

“So,” Tetsurou stretched out the ‘ _oh’_ , letting it drag the air from his lungs, absently watching the way his breathe ruffled the length of silk in his hands. “Are you sure you want to do this-?”  


_“Yes_ , Tetsu-chan,” Tooru sighed loudly, eye-roll not missing a beat. “We’ve talked about it, we did the research, we talked some more, we did more research, and we even bought the very specific scarf you wanted.” He rolled his eyes again, casting a dry look down his chest at where Tetsurou was hovering above his hips. “I’m not going to change my mind _now.”_

“But you know you can,” Tetsurou pressed. “Change your mind now, that is. Or later. Or even in the mid-,”  


“Oh my God, Tetsu-chan-,” Tooru threw his head back with a put-upon groan, but Tetsurou continued talking over him.  


“I’m serious, Tooru,” He frowned down at his boyfriend, sprawled out and already half naked, squirming on the bed and biting his lip like he thought he was temptation given human form. “I need to know that you’re not going to try to power through this if you’re uncomfortable just because of some stupid pride thing-,”  


“ _Excuse_ you-,”  


“Tooru.”  


Tooru sighed noisily through his nose, but made grabby hands at Tetsurou all the same, not stopping until Tetsurou flopped over onto him with a soft grunt, and immediately tucked his face into his neck. “I trust you.”

Tetsurou whined, burying his face deeper into the space where neck met shoulder, huffing when Tooru shied away from the touch with a giggle. “Don’t just, _say_  it like that!”

“But you said communication was key to BDSM~”  


“Don’t call it that either!”   


“Tetsurou.” He could actually _hear_  the eye-roll now. “You’re going to tie my up and have your wicked way with me; what do you _want_  me to call it?”  


“I don’t know, but not that! It makes me think of that trashy book that Kenma likes to pretend I don’t know he read.”  


“Bondage?” Tetsurou thought it over for a beat, before frowning.  


“That still sounds too-,”  


“Kinky?”  


“ _Cold_ ,” Tetsurou heaved a sigh, propping himself up to stare at Tooru’s twinkling eyes. “I want this to be something we both enjoy, Tooru, not something, you know, weird.”  


“Do I look like I’m not enjoying myself?” Tooru raised his eyebrows, pointedly looking down at the growing tent in his sweatpants between Tetsurou’s spread legs.  


“That’s because you’re a pervert,” Tetsurou grumbled, finally unwrapping the silk tie -red, like his old Nekoma volleyball kit,- and looking up at the hitch in Tooru’s breathe. “Safe word?”  


Tooru beamed up at him as he tossed his arms above his head, lightly crossed at the wrists. “Tobio!”

“Tooru.”  


“What? He’s _definitely_ never going to come up naturally~”  


* * *

“Okay, are you comfortable? Is it too tight?” Tetsurou ran his hands up and down Tooru’s bound arms, gently rubbing the tensing muscles, feeling them flex and relax underneath his touch.   


“I’m _fine_ , Tetsu-chan,” Tooru murmured, testing his new restraints with a quiet hum, head tilted back to watch as his wiggling fingers just barely entered his line of sight. “You may have given me too much slack.”  


“I feel more comfortable if you can move, at least a little,” Tetsurou admitted, sitting back on Tooru’s thighs to finally fully take in the picture that his boyfriend made, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants that were already riding low on his hips from all his shifting, prominent hip bones and happy trail  on full display, his arms pulled above his head and tied to the headboard, stretching his body out into one long, sinuous display of pale skin and lithe muscles.   


Okay, Tetsurou could begin to see the appeal of this.

“Your comfort, huh?” Tooru hummed, tilting his head back with a low noise of approval when Tetsurou leaned over to mouth at his neck. “Should we settle on a safe word for you too, then?”  


“Hm,” Tetsurou pretended to consider it as he moved to close his teeth around Tooru’s collarbone, biting down hard enough that he jumped with a startled gasp. “How about ‘Ushiwaka’?” The stony silence that followed was enough to make him snicker, but the way he could feel Tooru’s shoulders tensing as he undoubtedly tried to hit him was what made him actually laugh out loud.

“Don’t go bringing him into this bedroom, Tetsu!” Tooru scolded, pout only deepening when Tetsurou leaned over to bite his protruding lower lip gently.  


“Hey now, if everything goes right, he should _definitely_  not be coming up naturally,” Tetsurou sat up with a smirk, watching as Tooru continued to frown petulantly at hearing his own words being used against him.   


“I don’t want to think about Ushiwaka-chan and ‘coming’ in the same sentence ever again,” Tooru muttered, casting his eyes up and down Tetsurou’s tee-shirt clad chest. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”  


“Ohohoho? I think the one wearing too much here is _you_ ,” Tetsurou slid his hands down Tooru’s chest, watching the goosebumps that rose in his wake with fascination. “Remember, this is all about _you,_  Princess.” And with that, he curled his fingers into Tooru’s waistband, pulling his pants down with a quick tug.   


“Mm,” He hummed, absently tossing the sweats over his shoulder as he watched Tooru curl and uncurl his legs with half-lidded eyes. “I think,” He started, grabbing Tooru behind a knee, pushing his leg up so he could nuzzle into the soft skin of his inner thigh, “I’m liking this more and more.”  


“Tetsu,” Tooru gasped, arching off the bed with a wet gasp when Tetsurou started sucking kisses into the sensitive skin. “Tetsu-chan, _please_ …”  


“ _Please_ , what, Tooru?” Tetsurou continued to make his way up Tooru’s beautiful, pale skin, making sure to drag his stubbly chin across the fresh marks, hiding his smile as he bucked and tried to twist out of his hold with a high-pitched whine. “You need to use your words.”  


“D-don’t tease!” Tetsurou could see Tooru yanking at his restraints through his bangs, a flush of exertion coloring his cheeks and bleeding down onto his chest. “Touch me!”  


“I _am_  touching you,” Tetsurou remarked, cherishing the way that every muscle under his touch began to tremble as he moved his mouth up slowly, sliding wetly up to the juncture of Tooru’s hip. “And I’m having a lot of fun doing so.” 

Tooru began to buck more violently and his whines were starting to sound desperate, but as long as he didn’t use his safe word-  


“Tetsurou-!” Three things happened once Tetsurou’s lips finally reached their mark: one, Tooru’s untouched leg suddenly remembered how to move, and slammed into his shoulder; two, a loud _sniiirkt_  ripped through the air; and three, a sharp heavy pain spread through Tetsurou’s head as Tooru’s newly freed hands slammed into him with the full force of his straining body behind them.  


Then everything went dark.

* * *

“Tetsu-chan…” 

 “Yeah, Tooru?” 

 “Is your head okay?” 

 “I think I’ll live.” 

 “…And your shoulder?” 

 “Ah, the ice pack is working.” Tetsurou adjusted the ice pack with a grimace, trying not to look directly at Tooru’s sad kicked puppy look. “How’re your wrists?” 

 “Oh,” Tooru blinked down at his hands, rubbing a thumb over the pink line left behind with a contemplative furrow of his brows. “They’ll be fine by tomorrow.”  

“Good.” Tetsurou pawed at the covers pathetically until Tooru finally slipped one of his hands into his, letting him bring it up to press a kiss to the faint mark. “That’s good.” 

 They sat like that for a beat before- 

 “Tetsu-chan?” 

 “Mm?” 

 “I told you there was too much slack.” 

 “Tooru…”

“Yes?”  


“Shh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the least serious thing I've ever written in my life. 
> 
> (Practice safe sex, guys~)


End file.
